


Awkwardness in the GAP

by Cestmoina



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestmoina/pseuds/Cestmoina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler just wants to get a resolution about why Kurt stopped texting him, so when he bumps into him in the GAP he gets answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardness in the GAP

To say that Chandler was upset about Kurt dropping him out of nowhere would have been correct. They had great chemistry, were both going to be in New York next year and had been sending flirty texts to each other or more Chandler sending Kurt compliment after compliment and Kurt only responding with a shy comment. Maybe he should have seen it coming. But he didn’t. So being told that “things weren’t right and wouldn’t work out” stung a little and then to now that he couldn’t even be friend with Kurt anymore just plain hurt.   
He didn’t know what he did wrong. But there in the GAP was Kurt looking at some bow ties with a goofy grin on his face. Still looking as perfect as the first time, wearing tight black skinny jeans with navy jumper straight from Vogue’s latest issue. Unable to stop himself with the idea of being able to talk to Kurt again forgetting that there was probably a reason why he asked Chandler to back off, he bounded over.   
“Kurt! Hi!” he said behind him, jumping in surprise, Kurt turned to him a smile looking like it would appear before fading off and having a quick glance around the store.   
“Oh- ah, Hi Chandler. Um how are you?” Kurt replied carefully.  
“I’m good! Still waiting on my NYU letter. You know, I still don’t know the full reason why I had to stop texting you gorgeous guy” Deciding to be extra cheeky with a wink. I’ve still got a chance. However this was completely shot down when a voice came from behind him.   
“Babe, can we go now, I’ve got my socks and being in a GAP gives me the shivers” This also handsome boy with his hair slicked down looking amazing in a black polo and red jeans walked past Chandler leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Who now looked very uncomfortable staring at Chandler who was staring at Gel Boy with his mouth gaping open.  
“Blaine” Oh, so he has a name. “Meet Chandler” in an extremely cautious tone. And just by the one comment the so called Blaine seemed fully alert, with Kurt by his side eyeing him wearingly.  
“Chandler- I’m Blaine, Kurt’s boyfriend” And just like that the last shred of hope Chandler had was lost. He always thought that even after Kurt told him to stop texting they could re-connect in New York. But just like that he was done. The tension was thick to say the less as Blaine was just waiting for his next move, deciding to put on a brave face.  
“Pleasure to meet you, you’re a lucky guy, had my eye on Kurt for a whole there. How long have you been dating?” Obviously that was the wrong thing to say as Kurt cringed and Blaine clenched his teeth refusing to shake Chandler’s out stretched hand”   
“Oh, I’m well aware of your attempt at wooing. And Kurt, it’s been a year and a bit right?” Kurt looked down in shame when Chandler looked at him in shock. He had texted all those things while Kurt had a boyfriend and Kurt let him. Oh my god, I’m the other women or man. He breathed out an “oh”  
“Yeah, oh” Blaine replied pulling Kurt closer to him.  
“Blaine, don’t be mean he didn’t know” Kurt whispered still not looking up at either of them.  
“I- um- I’m just just- I need to go” Chandler stammered out turning away before thinking better of it. “you really are lucky Blaine, I’m sorry if I caused any problems”  
“I know, and me too, I didn’t mean to be so rude. I’m a little too protective when it comes to Kurt. Love’m too much to let anyone have him” Kurt looked up at the mention of love before looking back down again. Yup, there it is. That’s love and it’s too cute and I can’t stand it not being me.   
“Understandable, I wouldn’t let wouldn’t want to him go either” Letting his gaze go over to Kurt quickly who was looking up at up questioningly. “Ah, bye then. Nice to see you again Kurt” He quickly turned away from the pair only hearing a small mumble of goodbye from Kurt. God why can’t I ever have that? Walking fast out of the door smashing into someone so hard he ended up tripping over his own feet falling to the ground.   
“Oh, shit sorry man. You okay?” A low voice spoke down to him and he pulled him up by his arm. Chandler looked through the shop window to Kurt who looked like his was trying to apologise while Blaine was just holding him at arm’s length with a small smile.   
“I will be” he finally replied looking into the eyes of his bumper’s. He was a tally burly kind of guy but still with a cute face with amazing green eyes looking worried but curious. Following his past line of sight Bumper smiled.  
“They’re cute aye.” Surprised that it wasn’t a homophobic slur he smiled.  
“yeah look good together, you know them?”  
“Who Kurt and Blaine, oh yeah we went to school together for a while” Studying his face Chandler saw that bumper was nervous but also had a glint of happy in there. Running a hand over his face looking very scared “Listen I know I just met you but do you wanna maybe get some coffee. I did just run you over” Chandler smiled sure he was no Kurt, he didn't think anyone could beat that face but there was something cute about the way Bumper held himself.   
“I’d love to...”  
“Oh Karofsky- I mean David


End file.
